Setsugetsuka
by Kaicream
Summary: "Je vais réapparaitre, comme la lune, alors… Alors attend moi jusqu'à ce qu'on ce revoit…" One-shot, songfic de la chanson Setsugetsuka. Mentions de viol et d'abus sexuel envers un personnage. Shonen ai. Je vous le dit tout de suite : TOUT CECI EST DE LA FICTION. Il n'y a rien d'historique. C'est juste de la fiction.


**N/A: **Je suis désolée s'il y a des erreurs ;A; J'ai relut environ 4 fois et j'avais mon auto correcteur mais sa se peut qu'il y ait des fautes ;A;

**Avertissement : **Ce one-shot comprend des mentions de viol et d'abus sexuel...Si vous êtes inconfortable / n'aimez pas sa, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire.

**Disclaimer :** La chanson et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les fait juste souffrir pour mon (et peut-être votre?) plaisir perso3

* * *

Setsugetsuka - 刹月華 –

XxXxXxX

« Je vais réapparaitre, comme la lune, alors… Alors attend moi jusqu'à ce qu'on ce revoit…»

XxXxXxX

Près du mont Fuji, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, se tenaient trois magnifiques temples Japonais aux couleurs variantes de pourpre, bleutée et marron, avec de grandes fenêtres rondes, très éloignés l'une de l'autre. Les temples étaient à une dizaine de mètres du sol et à l'abri de tout danger qui se passe au sol et à l'abri des regards, même si cela paraitrait impossible.

Dans ces trois majestueux temples, divisés en une centaine de pièces chacun, on y retrouve trois hommes, tous dans un temples différent.

Dans le premier temple, on retrouve un homme Européen dans la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux bleus distingués et avait l'air très triste, comme s'il venait de voir quelqu'un proche de lui mourir.

Dans le deuxième temple, on peut observer un autre homme, plutôt, jeune homme, lui aussi Européen et lui aussi dans la vingtaine, même un peu plus jeune. Il avait des cheveux blonds mit en basse queue de cheval et avait un air très sombre, même suicidaire. Il avait l'air très préoccupé par ses pensées.

Dans le troisième, et dernier, temple, on voit un homme qui à l'air d'approcher la trentaine, à cause de comment son corps était bâtît et non son apparence ; On ne pouvait point voir de la peau. Que du tissu. Il avait des cheveux mauves mis en chignon et, à cause de son voile, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il regardait dehors, ayant l'air d'observer le paysage.

Deux de ces hommes, les Européens, venait d'arriver dans le pays il y a peu. Ils n'étaient pas encore habitués au paysage Japonais, comparé à celui aux cheveux mauves. Ce dernier était Japonais et vivait dans le temple depuis plus de 10 ans. La seule personne qui rentrait dans le temple était son père.

Mais, la question est…Pourquoi sont-ils tous dans ces temples ?

La moitié de la réponse est que, vu les récentes et nombreuses guerres qui se passait dans le monde, plusieurs pays avait décidé de s'allier. Mais, pour s'allier, il faut avoir un de leurs enfants mariés au fils ou à la fille de l'autre pays. Plusieurs pays riches et puissant c'était déjà allier, comme l'Angleterre et les États-Unis. Les seuls pays restant était soit très pauvres ou n'avait pas encore fait marié un de leurs enfants. Et, en ce moment, c'est le cas de trois pays ; Le Japon, la France et la Suède. Vu que le Japon est un des pays les plus riches et puissants, la Suède et la France eurent des conflits entre eux pour savoir qui l'empereur du Japon allez décider de choisir pour marier son enfant. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore c'est que tous les trois rois avait donné naissance à un fils.

Mais retournons à notre question ; Pourquoi sont-ils tous dans ces temples ?

Ils sont dans ces temples car la Suède et la France avaient décidé de faire leurs conflits dans leurs propres pays.

XxXxXxX

_« Cette personne…Quelle est magnifique...Je pense que…Que je suis tombé amoureux… »_

XxXxXxX

_« Il y a trois princes et aucune princesse »_

C'est ce que réalisa les souverains après environ une semaine de presque-guerre. Mais, bizarrement, sa ne leur dérangeait pas. Ils décidèrent que c'est mieux d'avoir de la force que de s'arrêter à un simple détail. Mais- Il y avait un seul petit problème…

Deux des trois princes aimaient un autre.

Le premier prince, Kaito Shion, fils du roi de France, Akaito Shion, était tombé amoureux du prince de Suède. Kaito était un homme gentil mais aussi très distant. Il avait 21 ans, sorti de l'adolescence il y a peu. Kaito était, comparé à certaines personnes, magnifique. Il avait des yeux bleu nuit, au contour maquillé, un visage fin, un peu féminin mais pas trop et, comparé a son père, Akaito, il avait des cheveux bleus, cheveux hérité de sa défunte mère Kaiko. Il avait de belles lunettes dorées et portait une chemise, ornée de tissu près du collet et de dentelle sur les manches, sous un veston, ouvert ou il y a le tissu, bleu et blanc. Il portait des petits gants noirs ornés d'une rose bleu au poignet. Ses pantalons étaient simples et blancs. Il portait des bottes, style gothique, très hautes et blanches, elles aussi.

XxXxXxX

Le deuxième prince, fils du roi de Suède, Len Kagamine, n'aimait personne. Il voulait toujours rester seul. Il était distant et insociable. Le jeune homme, âgé de 18 ans, avait des cheveux mi- longs blonds en basse queue de cheval. Len avait des yeux de couleur or distincts. Il portait une chemise noire aux manches faites en dentelle, toujours noire, avec un veston doré par dessus. Le veston ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de serviteurs mais on pouvait voir la différence entre les deux avec la couleur et le tissu. Il portait aussi une cravate de couleur or. Et, comme Kaito, il avait un peu de maquillage au tour des yeux.

XxXxXxX

Le dernier prince, le presque monarque du Japon, vu qu'il avait déjà 25 ans, s'appelait Kamui Gakupo. Il était tombé amoureux de Kaito dès qu'il l'a vu même s'il savait que son père ne voudrait pas sa. Ce dernier voulait juste avoir plus de pouvoir et profiter de son fils. Gakupo ne parlait pas, ne montrait pas d'émotion, ne bougeait presque jamais. Beaucoup de servants pensent qu'il est mort parfois, tellement qu'il n'y a pas de réaction. Mais, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il faisait tout sa car sinon son père le punira. Les ordres de son père sont qu'il soit une sorte de poupée. Qu'il ne parle jamais, n'est pas d'émotion et qu'il n'enlève jamais son voile sinon il sera sévèrement puni. Le père de Gakupo était, malgré les apparences trompeuses, très violent envers lui et le battait s'il faisait qu'une petite erreur. Il avait une sorte d'obsession sur son fils très dangereuse que personne appart Gakupo sait. Gakupo avait les plus part de son corps caché, toujours l'ordre de son père.

Il portait le plus souvent des longs kimonos de femme, ordre de son père, qui touchait le sol, pour cacher ses pieds et ses jambes. Ses kimonos avaient aussi de longues manches et il portait des gants qui cachaient tout son bras, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin vu que les manches cachaient tout jusqu'à son poignet. Les couleurs principales de ses kimonos étaient mauves et bleus. Les collets de ses kimonos cachaient toujours son cou.

Il avait les cheveux toujours en chignon, ordre de son père, et portait sa coiffe ; Sa coiffe était faites de roses mauves et bleus et un voile de plusieurs épaisseurs ; toutes de couleurs mauves, noires et bleues. Il portait aussi des souliers très inconfortables en dessous de son kimono mais ne pouvait pas les enlever car sinon il se ferait punir par son père.

Comment ce dernier sait s'il l'ait a mit ou non? Facile. Chaque nuit, il demandait à Gakupo de se déshabiller complètement devant lui pour savoir s'il doit le faire plus souffrir qu'il ne souffre déjà et pour admirer le corps merveilleux de son seul fils.

Gakupo avait l'air d'un prince qui sortait des contes de fées des enfants, majoritairement de petites filles. Le prince masqué, montrant son visage qu'à la princesse de ses rêves…

_« Même si, en vérité, il ne pouvait la montrer qu'à son abuseur. »_

XxX Kaito XxX

Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je pensais que tu étais une jeune femme. Tes cheveux blonds…Ton corps féminin… Tu étais tellement gracieux avec ton bel éventai d'or, qui ne venait pas de ton pays mais du Japon, au motifs noirs en main… Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de te regarder, même si ce fut pour un petit instant.

Allons nous pouvoir nous rencontrer un jour? J'aimerais tellement…Je pense toujours à toi...Surtout pendant cette nuit…Cette nuit de pluie… Cette pluie, pluie de mes larmes versées pour toi, mon cher…J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse se rencontrer pour que je t'avoue mes sentiments insécables envers toi…

Mais, même si je verserais toute les larmes de mon corps, je pense que je procède peut à peut que nos chances de se rencontrer sont très basses…Mais…Je réalise aussi de plus en plus que je n'ai pas de chance. L'empereur du Japon pense de plus en plus à s'allier à la France et la Suède, ton cher pays, veut s'allier avec le Japon. La France elle? Eh. Mon père me dit qu'il veut s'allier au Japon car le pays est supposément plus fort et riche que le tien. Je devrais marié cet…cet homme à la place de toi…Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je doute que d'autres personnes soit aussi magnifiques que toi mon cher Len…Ah…Que j'aime ton prénom! Len. Len. Len. Len._Len._J'aimerais tellement que tu dises le mien! Que tu le cries, le gémisse…

Ah. Il faut que j'arrête ces pensées, ces rêves !

Et, en parlant de rêve…Si je m'endors en pensant à toi…Pourrais-je te rencontrer? Aurait-il une chance, même si elle serait minime ? Je sais que, si je te rencontre, ce sera un rêve…Et…À se moment…J'espère ne plus pouvoir me réveiller… Aller dans un rêve c'est un plaisir mais en sortir c'est épeurant.

Je veux te voir….Je… **Je veux te voir ! **

Je ne peux pas retourner au point de départ, au moment où je t'ai rencontré. Pas quand j'ai appris à t'aimer autant. ARGH! Il faut que j'arrête ! Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer… Mes larmes…Elles n'arrêtent jamais de coulés…Elles sont entrain de tachés mes manches faites de douce soie, mais qui ne sont surement pas aussi douce que toi, que ta peau…Mon cœur, tout déconcerté, me fait devenir de plus en plus sombre, tu sais ? Sa ne me ressemble pas. Je suis supposé être le prince gentil et heureux…Non...?

Ah…

J'aimerais…J'aimerais tellement avoir au moins une route jusqu'à ton cœur pour que je voit clairement ce que tu ressent pour moi. Si on est destinés à ne jamais se rencontrer, j'aimerais mieux me noyer dans de l'eau rouge teinté de mon sang.

Si tu n'es pas avec moi dans ce monde, pourquoi devrais-je y rester ?

Sa ne servirais à rien.

XxXxXxX

La guerre faisait rage entre les deux pays. Plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes avait été tuées. La France et le Japon étaient près à s'unir mais la Suède n'arrêtait jamais d'interférer. La Suède voulait à tout prix s'allier avec le Japon.

XxX Gakupo XxX

Mon cœur a….Mon cœur a été capturé par toi, par dessus l'imagination. Quand je t'ai vu dans ces vêtements typiques de ton - oh magnifique - pays…J'ai…J'ai tout de suite su que je serais avec toi, que je t'aimerais.

Je pense toujours à toi ; Quand je voit la neige, la lune et les fleurs je pense a toi. Tu me rappelles tout. Tes cheveux mes rappel le ciel, tu sais ? J'ai réalisé que je l'observe plus souvent après t'avoir vu.

Suis-je entrain de développer une obsession ?

Quand vais-je pouvoir te parler? Pouvoir te montrer mon visage caché ? Quand pourrais-je enfin te rencontrer. Quand pourras tu enfin me voir, moi, l'oiseau en cage, dans une nuit magnifique avec la pleine lune…J'aimerais t'avouer tout. Mon passé, mon présent, ma souffrance, mon amour pour toi…

Je suis incapable de te rencontrer. Le seul moment où je pourrais sera quand je te marierais – peut-être -. Ce ne sera pas un union d'amour…Après on sera surement séparé pour plusieurs raisons. Principalement mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a cet obsession de ne pas vouloir me montrer à personne depuis que je m'ai fait attaquer – violer – quand j'avais 15 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ; Un groupes de 15 individus en voulait à mes parents alors, pour les faire payer, ils m'ont capturé et m'ont amener dans leur repère. J'ai été sauvagement battu et violer plus de 15 fois – chacun eu son tour -. Je me demande s'il cache mon visage pour me protéger ou juste pour caché cette horrible cicatrice que j'ai au visage. Je ne comprend pas…Cette cicatrice est juste une marque…Peut-être…Peut-être qu'il est dégouté par moi - qu'il m'utilise que pour son plaisir -.

Toi, l'es-tu ?

Es-tu dégouté par…par le vrai moi? Es-tu dégouté par le fait que mon père me fait toute ces…« choses» chaque nuits depuis que ma mère c'est suicidé ? Es-tu dégoutté par mon amour pour toi ? Es-tu dégoutté que, puisque je suis incapable de te rencontrer, je pleure à chaque nuit en pensant a toi ?

J'ai une question pour toi…Si je m'endors en pensant à toi…Vais-je pouvoir te rencontrer ? Et, si sa l'arrive, pourrais-je resté infiniment endormi ?

Est-ce que, dans ce rêve, tu étais venu à moi ou est-ce que j'était parti ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus…

Est-ce un rêve, ou la réalité ?

Suis-je endormi, ou réveiller ?

Plus que je pleure, plus mes manches deviennent tachée par se supposément dégoutant amour que j'ai pour toi. Si tu pouvais savoir…Me laisserais tu me reliés à toi? Me laisserais-tu me confier à toi ?

Pourquoi suis-je aussi différent de ce que je suis normalement...Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je sens que, peut à peut, mon cœur chamboulé me fait devenir obscure…Même si je le suis déjà en temps normal.

Un homme obscure, sale et dégoutant

J'aimerais avoir une route, inconnu de tout le monde, qui mène au fond de ton cœur, pour que j'y voie clairement. Que je sache si ton cœur est à moi ou à un autre… Mais, plus j'y pense…La deuxième réponse est la plus probable. Qui voudrais d'un homme sale, taché, marqué et obsédé ? Eh. Personne. Peut-être devrais-je mourir au lieu d'avoir autant de souffrance. Ou peut-être, je devrais souffrir…Peut-être que je le mérite. Qu'ai-je fait de

mal ? Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que dieu veux me punir d'avoir caché mon dégouttant visage et d'avoir pollué le monde avec ma saleté.

Si on était destiné à ne jamais se rencontrer…J'aimerais mieux me noyer dans une eau à moitié faites de mon sang et de saleté, en finir avec cette souffrance. Dans ce monde, si tu n'es pas avec moi….J'aime mieux mourir.

Le monde n'a pas d'importance.

XxXxXxX

Après plusieurs semaines, les rois des deux pays réalisèrent que toute cette guerre ne servait à rien, excepter peut-être en s'entretués. Ils décidèrent alors de demander à l'empereur du Japon qui il choisirait pour faire marier son oh mystérieux fils, même si les rois savaient déjà la réponse.

L'empereur voulait la France.

XxX Len XxX

Si je n'existerais pas, cette guerre ne serait pas arrivée. Pourquoi est-ce que j'existe? Pourquoi, oh mon cher dieu, m'as-tu créer? Suis-je une sorte d'aimant à guerre? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisit de concevoir une fille pour Père? À moins que, vu mon apparence, tu t'es juste trompé un peu…

Mais...

Pourquoi est-ce que j'existe?

XxXxXxX

L'empereur du Japon avait, finalement, décidé de faire épouser son fils au prince de France, comme prévu. Même si le souverain Japonais ne le savait pas, son fils était complètement ravi à l'idée de marier Kaito. Celui-ci, par contre, n'était vraiment pas heureux du tout et faisait une très grande dépression. Il était triste à l'idée de marier un homme masqué et non le jeune prince de Suède.

XxX Kaito XxX

Cette nuit, je t'ai finalement rencontré, sous la lune-fleur, dans le temple principal où j'étais supposé rencontre mon futur « époux ». Tu étais la, devant moi, comme si tu m'attendait.

Me permet tu de pensé cela ?

Je remarque une autre forme entrée dans le temple mais, qu'importe !

Tu es la !

Et, j'ai peut finalement t'avouer mes sentiments !

Mais…

Attend…

Que fais-tu avec…

Ce…

…Katana…

XxXxXxX

Dans une pièce d'un majestueux temple se tenaient les trois princes ;

Lui aux cheveux mauves était caché dans l'ombre,

Lui aux cheveux bleus était en panique à cause du dernier.

Ce fameux dernier était dans le milieu de la pièce, devant le bleu, avec un Katana dans les mains, l'avançant vers l'endroit ou son cœur se tient.

XxX Len XxX

Ce Français…

Je n'aurais pas du le rencontrer, cette nuit la.

Ce Français…Il m'a avoué ses sentiments…

Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la bonne décision, la bonne réponse, pour régler ce conflit…

Devrais-je dire que je partage ses sentiments ? Est-ce que sa règlerais cet interminable conflit ?

Ah.

Oui…Je…Je règlerais le problème moi-même d'une autre manière...avec mes propres mains. Je mettrais fin à se problème moi même… Je…J'éliminerais le problème.

Le problème…

C'est…Moi…

Je m'éliminerais…Devant lui…Dans un endroit ou le bleu et le violet se joigne…Le temple principal….Ou une chose jaune se teindra de rouge à cause d'un trou dans son corps fait avec…

Avec un Katana.

Oui.

Alors comme ça…

Il n'y aura plus de problème.

Pas…vrai…?

XxXxXxX

Toujours dans une pièce du temple, le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se tenait par terre, un Katana planté dans le cœur. Il était couvert de sang, partout, comme celui du prince de France qui le tenait dans ces bras.

Le dernier prince, le Japonais, lui, était sorti de l'obscurité et s'approchait peut à peut de la terrifiante et horrible scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

XxX Gakupo XxX

Cette nuit, je t'ai finalement vu, rencontré, sous la lune-fleur, dans le temple principal. Tu avais l'air heureux mais…Pas pour moi. Pour le prince de Suède. Je t'entends lui avouer tes sentiments.

Sa me brise le cœur, tu sais?

Comment…comment je veux entendre ces mots de ta par pour moi.

Mais…Comment répond-il à tes sentiments?

En se suicidant.

Devant nous deux, comme s'il nous attendait.

Je te voit, pleurant, criant la mort de la personne la plus chère à tes yeux.

Ah.

Tu as remarqué ma présence…?

Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête. Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux – Je ne veux plus voir ces yeux – les mêmes que eux quand ils…quand ils…

…

Je-je ne comprend pas…Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec autant de haine ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me regardes ainsi ?

Mon visage est si horrible que sa ? Suis-je si dégoutant que sa ?

Est-ce la raison ?

Pourtant…J'ai désobéis à mon père pour cette occasion. Ne sais tu pas que si je le désobéis je me fait punir ? Que si je désobéis je me fais battre ? Que, parfois, si mon père est très fâché, il me- …me viole ?

Ah. Tu as arrêté de me regarder pour observer ton –ton –Amant ? J'essai de m'approcher, d'essayer de te parler. Tu fais juste relever ta tête, les joues tachées de son sang, me regardant encore avec ce regarde meurtrier.

Oh.

Regarde.

Tu recommences à pleurer.

Peut-être devrais-je appeler au secours ? Rester ici ? Me cacher de mon père ? Te réconforté ?

Je ne sais pas…

Je pense que…Que je devrais me sauver. Me sauver avec toi. Partir. M'échappé de cette vie.

Même si je ne veut pas…Je…Je retournai au près de mon père.

Au revoir.

XxXxXxX

Après l'annonce de la mort subite et volontaire du prince de Suède, le japon et la France, bientôt allier, avait décidé de donner du soutien à la Suède après qu'ils seront finalement unit. Le cœur du prince Français était tout simplement brisé, en miettes. . Le Français avait aussi commencé à se faire mal. Se tailler les veines. Parfois, il pensait au prince qu'il avait vu pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas revu le Japonais après ce tragique évènement.

Le prince du Japon avait comme disparu.

Sauf que, la vérité était qu'il était enfermé par son père depuis l'évènement.

Il n'était pas nourrit, battu, violer à maintes reprises, chaque jour, et lui aussi avait le cœur en miettes. Il était dans un piteux état. Si on le regardait maintenant, on dirait qu'il est mort. En sang, les yeux vides d'émotion.

XxX Kaito XxX

Cet homme…Est-ce—Est-ce c'était le fameux prince sans cœur du Japon?

Mais…

Il est aussi magnifique que lui.

Son visage, même s'il était marqué, était ravissant. Comment il était habillé, son kimono bleu et mauve, ses cheveux dressés en chignon, ses magnifiques yeux bleus presque violets…

Suis-je tombé de nouveau amoureux ?

L'ai-je déjà oublié ?

Est-ce possible ?

Mais…Cet homme…Je lui ai brisé le cœur pas vrai?

Ressentait-il la même chose que moi, pour toi, mais pour moi ?

Le regard qu'il avait quand je l'ai remarqué pour la…deuxième fois?

Son regard…Il avait tellement d'émotion à l'intérieur ; il était heureux, puis passa au choc après ma confession pour toi. Il devenu du coup très triste et, quand je l'ai finalement regarder, il passa à la terreur.

Pourquoi?

Avait-il peur de quelque chose?

Je ne comprends pas…

Peut-être devrais-je aller le rencontrer ?

Oui.

C'est décidé ; Je viens le voir.

Alors…Alors ne m'oublie pas.

Même si je suis complètement bloqué par les nuages…Ne m'oublie pas.

Je vais réapparaitre, comme la lune, alors… Alors attend moi jusqu'à ce qu'on ce revoit…

XxXxXxX

Les préparations pour le mariage commencèrent. Les souverains des deux pays décidèrent de faire leur union en secret.

Gakupo avait été relâché de sa prison et remit dans son temple. Il était, comme toujours, caché de tout le monde. Le pauvre n'avait toujours pas arrêté d'espérer que le prince de France lui rend ses sentiments et, même s'il savait que c'était impossible, qu'il lui rende visite.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, ce que ce fameux prince rendait ses sentiments et qu'il venait le voir, le chercher, le délivrer. Le sauvé de sa souffrance interminable.

XxX Gakupo XxX

Mais…Que fais-tu ici?

Que. Fais. Tu. Ici.

Pourquoi—N'aimais-tu pas ce Suédois ? N'es-tu pas supposé pleurer sa mort ?

Non…Non. Non. Non. NON. NON. NON!

Ne viens pas ! Ne t'approche pas ! Mon père…Si Mon père te voit…Il…il te punira toi aussi ! Je veux que tu gardes ton innocence !

JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU DEVIENNES SALE COMME MOI!

S'il te plait !

Je t'aime et j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis plus d'un an mais—PART !

Sauve toi ! Sauve toi de moi, de mon père !

Je t'en supplie…

XxXxXxX

« _Viens avec moi ; Échappons-nous ensemble de ce pays ! Recommençons à zéro, ensemble ! »_

XxXxXxX

_« Part ! Ne m'approche pas ! Toi échappes-toi ; _

_Échappes-toi de moi ! » _

Dans le temple, plus précisément la chambre a couché, se trouvaient les deux princes. L'un pleurait et criait, terrifié, et l'autre essayait de convaincre l'autre de venir avec lui. De s'enfuir loin de tout.

XxX Kaito XxX

Non. Je ne t'écouterais pas. J'ai réalisé que je t'aime et que je veux rester avec toi.

Allons-y !

Partons !

Sauvons-nous ! Allons loin de tout ; des guerres, de nos parents, de nos pays, de nos anciennes vies.

Recommençons à zéro, ensemble.

Vite !

J'entend des bruits venant de la porte d'entrée…Tu as l'air terrifié. Es-ce quelqu'un que tu connais ?

XxXxXxX

Le monarque du Japon venait d'entrer dans le temple sombre. Il marcha un peu juste pour découvrir son fils avec le prince de France. Il se fit d'abord étonné mais fut un sourire sadique, regardant le futur souverain de la France.

_« Ah. Bonjour, mon cher futur gendre. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?... Oh….Voulais-tu, par hasard, nous joindre ? »_

XxX Kaito XxX

Les joindre ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Et pourquoi as-tu aussi peur ?

Ne me dit pas que…Que ton père…

XxXxXxX

Le prince de France venait de réaliser une chose ; Le père de Gakupo était un homme très dangereux malgré les apparences. Mais il avait aussi réalisé une autre chose. Le pourquoi Gakupo avait aussi peur.

Il était abusé.

_Par son propre père._

C'était la réponse et la signification du « Voulais-tu nous joindre ? », d'il y a peu.

Il lui demandait s'il voulait le joindre à….à…_Abuser sexuellement_ Gakupo.

Juste à y penser, le prince faillit vomir.

Violer _son_ Gakupo.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père avait décidé d'unir le pays qu'il gouvernerait bientôt avec cet—cet—homme.

Il n'était même plus sûr s'il pouvait l'appeler encore un homme.

Il devrait plutôt avoir le titre de _monstre_.

Mais ce que se qu'il demandait le plus était : Depuis quand ce…ce monstre…Faisait-il ces_ choses_ au pauvre Japonais.

Juste à y penser, il voulait juste tuer ce monstre, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ce monstre devait attendre que Gakupo ait 25 ans avant que ce dernier ne prenne le trône.

Mais…

Gakupo avait 25 ans, non ?

Pourquoi—Pourquoi n'était-il pas sur le trône encore?

Oh. Oui.

Son père lui en a empêché.

Il la surement tellement terrifié qu'il ne pense plus à être au trône.

Il doit désirer mourir et non convoiter être sur le trône.

XxXxXxX

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te sauverais. _

_J'éliminerais ce monstre pour toi._

XxXxXxX

Et, ce qu'il promit, il le fit.

Avec le même genre de Katana que Len avait utilisé, il tua ce monstre.

Il le tortura, le tranchant avec le Katana plusieurs fois de suite.

XxX Gakupo XxX

Je…Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu as fait.

Tu m'as finalement délivré.

Tu m'as délivré, moi, l'oiseau en cage, des griffes de mon père.

Je…Je suis finalement libre…

XxXxXxX

_« Es-Est-ce que tu m'aimes…?_

_Retournes-tu enfin mes sentiments ? »_

XxXxXxX

_« Oui…Oui je les retourne. Je t'aime. S'il te plait….Voudrais-tu rester avec moi pour l'éternité ? »_

XxXxXxX

Le roi de France fut informé de la mort subite de l'empereur du Japon.

Comparé à ce que pensait les deux hommes, maintenant devenus amants, il n'avait pas posé trop de question.

Le roi décida aussi que, même si le souverain originel n'était plus, le mariage ait toujours lieu.

Le nouvel empereur, Gakupo, n'avait pas refusé ce choix car il pourrait finalement être avec l'homme de ses rêves.

XxXxXxX

Dans le temple aux couleurs variantes de pourpre, bleutée et marron, avec de grandes fenêtres rondes, se trouvaient deux hommes. L'un portait un Kimono cérémonial Japonais et l'autre portait le même genre de vêtement mais un peu plus masculin. Ils étaient entourés de beaucoup de personnes de différentes origines pour fêter l'évènement.

C'était le temps pour leur mariage.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas le faire en secret et de montrer leur union au monde. Leur montrer leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Quand venu le moment ou le prêtre – c'était un mariage chrétien – demanda si Kaito voulait épousé Gakupo et vice versa,

Chacun leur tour,

Ils dirent oui.

Le prêtre dit quelques mots et leurs autorisèrent finalement à s'embrasser.

Et, pendant ce simple petit baiser,

Ils se promirent, en unisson, de demeurer ensemble pour l'éternité.

_Fin_


End file.
